Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride
'''Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends Ride '''is a popular YouTube show created by greenth1ngReturns, originally called "greenth1ng", "greenchristopher92", and "greenth1ngizback". the show focuses on the adventures of Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, Dr. Robotnik, Scratch, Grounder, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Crash B. and the Team Fortress 2 Squad as they go on rides at Six Flags, the Disney parks, Universal parks, and more. Episodes (list supplied by greenth1ngIzBack) Currently released: #Star Tours (Original Version) - Disney's Hollywood Studios / Disneyland #Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast - Universal Studios Florida #Space Mountain - Magic Kingdom #Space Mountain (Ghost Galaxy Version) - Disneyland #The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera - Universal Studios Florida #Body Wars - Epcot #Kingda Ka - Six Flags Great Adventure #The Simpsons Ride - Universal Studios Florida / Universal Studios Hollywood #Matterhorn Bobsleds (4 Videos) - Disneyland #If You Could Fly - Magic Kingdom #Splash Mountain - Magic Kingdom #Jim Henson's Muppet*Vision 3D - Disney's Hollywood Studios / Disney's California Adventure #Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin (7 Videos) - Disneyland #Back to the Future: The Ride (5 Videos) - Universal Studios Florida # Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem - Universal Studios Florida / Universal Studios Hollywood #Mr. Toad's Wild Ride (7 Videos) - Disneyland #Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin (5 Videos released so far; 6th video coming in forseeable future) - Magic Kingdom #Transformers: The 3D Ride - Universal Studios Hollywood / Universal Studios Florida / Universal Studios Singapore #Dr. Doom's Fearfall - Islands of Adventure #Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls (2 Videos released so far; 3rd video coming soon) - Islands of Adventure #The Incredible Hulk Coaster - Islands of Adventure #Sesame Street Spaghetti Space Chase - Universal Studios Singapore #Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey (5 Videos) - Islands of Adventure #Terminator 2 3D: Battle Across Time - Universal Studios Florida #Men in Black: Alien Attack (2 Videos) - Universal Studios Florida #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (3 Videos) - Magic Kingdom #Superstar Limo - Disney's California Adventure #The Beast - Kings Island #Curse of DarKastle - Busch Gardens #Pinocchio's Daring Journey (2 Videos released so far; 3rd video coming soon) - Disneyland #Snow White's Scary Adventures (6 Videos) - Disneyland #Alice in Wonderland (1 Video released so far; 2nd video coming soon) - Disneyland #Snow White's Adventures (Original Version) - Magic Kingdom #Peter Pan's Flight (3 Videos released so far; 4th video coming soon) - Disneyland #Haunted Mansion Holiday - Disneyland #Jim Henson's Muppet*Vision 3D (2013 Edition) - (First part released; second part coming soon) - Disney's California Adventure Episodes Coming Soon: #Hollywood Rip, Ride, Rockit - Universal Studios Florida #Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts - Universal Studios Florida # Hogwarts Express - Universal Studios Florida / Islands of Adventure #Twister... Ride It Out! - Universal Studios Florida #Ghostbusters Spooktacular! - Universal Studios Florida #Revenge of the Mummy - Universal Studios Florida / Universal Studios Hollywood / Universal Studios Singapore #Kongfrontation - Universal Studios Florida #Bettlejuice's Graveyard Revue - Universal Studios Florida #Disaster! A Major Motion Picture Ride... Starring You! - Universal Studios Florida #JAWS - Universal Studios Florida #The Wild, Wild, Wild West Stunt Show - Universal Studios Florida #A Day in the Park with Barney - Universal Studios Florida #Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster - Universal Studios Florida #Universal Superstar Parade - Universal Studios Florida #E.T. Adventure - Universal Studios Florida #The Amazing Adventures of Spiderman - Islands of Adventure #Storm Force Acceleration - Islands of Adventure #Jurassic Park River Adventure - Islands of Adventure / Universal Studios Hollywood #Dragon Challenge / Dueling Dragons - Islands of Adventure #Flight of the Hippogriff - Islands of Adventure #Poseidon's Fury - Islands of Adventure #The Cat in the Hat - Islands of Adventure #The High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride! - Islands of Adventure #Big Thunder Mountain Railroad - Magic Kingdom / Disneyland #Jungle Cruise - Magic Kingdom / Disneyland #Pirates of the Caribbean - Magic Kingdom / Disneyland #The Enchanted Tiki Room: Under New Management! - Magic Kingdom #Country Bear Jamboree - Magic Kingdom #The Haunted Mansion - Magic Kingdom / Disneyland #The Hall of Presidents - Magic Kingdom #It's a Small World - Magic Kingdom / Disneyland #Mickey's Philharmagic - Magic Kingdom #Legend of the Lion King - Magic Kingdom #Mr. Toad's Wild Ride (2 Videos) - Magic Kingdom #Seven Dwarfs Mine Train - Magic Kingdom #Dueling Dumbos - Magic Kingdom #The Barnstormer with the Great Goofini - Magic Kingdom #Stitch's Great Escape - Magic Kingdom #The ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter - Magic Kingdom #Monsters Inc. Laugh Floor Comedy Club - Magic Kingdom #The Timekeeper - Magic Kingdom #Wishes - Magic Kingdom #Spaceship Earth - Epcot #Universe of Energy: Ellen's Energy Adventure - Epcot #Cranium Command - Epcot #Mission: Space (5 Videos) - Epcot #Horizons - Epcot #Test Track Double Feature - Epcot #World of Motion - Epcot #Journey Into Imagination with Figment - Epcot #Honey, I Shrunk the Audience - Epcot #Soarin'/Soarin' Over California - Epcot / Disney's Californa Adventure #Living with the Land - Epcot #Food Rocks - Epcot #Gran Fiesta Tour Starring the Three Caballeros - Epcot #Maelstrom - Epcot #The American Adventure - Epcot #Illuminations: Reflections of Earth - Epcot #The Great Movie Ride - Disney's Hollywood Studios #Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular - Disney's Hollywood Studios #Star Tours 2: The Adventures Continue (3 Videos) - Disney's Hollywood Studios / Disneyland #Lights, Motors, Action! - Disney's Hollywood Studios #Toy Story Midway Mania! - Disney's Hollywood Studios / Disney's California Adventure #Voyage of the Little Mermaid - Disney's Hollywood Studios #Here Come the Muppets! - Disney's Hollywood Studios #Rock 'n' Roller Coaster (Starring Aerosmith) - Disney's Hollywood Studios #Fantasmic! - Disney's Hollywood Studios #Expedition Everest - Disney's Animal Kingdom #It's Tough to Be a Bug - Disney's Animal Kingdom / Disney's California Adventure #Dinosaur - Disney's Animal Kingdom #Kilimanjaro Safaris - Disney's Animal Kingdom #Kali River Rapids - Disney's Animal Kingdom #Primeval Whirl - Disney's Animal Kingdom #Festival of the Lion King - Disney's Animal Kingdom #Gadget's Go Coaster - Disneyland #Indiana Jones and the Temple of the Forbidden Eye - Disneyland #Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage - Disneyland #Grizzly River Run - Disney's California Adventure #Monsters, Inc.: Mike and Sulley to the Rescue! - Disney's California Adventure #California Screamin' - Disney's California Adventure #Goofy's Sky School (10 Videos) - Disney's California Adventure #The Twilight Zone: Tower of Terror - Disney's California Adventure #Radiator Springs Racers - Disney's California Adventure #Mater's Junkyard Jamboree - Disney's California Adventure #Luigi's Flying Tires - Disney's California Adventure #Silly Symphony Swings - Disney's California Adventure #World of Color - Disney's California Adventure #Pooh's Hunny Hunt - Tokyo Disneyland #StormRider - Tokyo Disney Sea #Wallace and Gromit's Thrill-o-Matic - The Blackpool Pleasure Beach #Infusion - The Blackpool Pleasure Beach #Waterworld - Universal Studios Hollywood #King Kong 360 3D - Universal Studios Hollywood #Shrek 4D - Universal Studios Hollywood #Journey to Atlantis - Seaworld Orlando #Manta - Seaworld Orlando #Kraken - Seaworld Orlando #Wild Arctic - Seaworld Orlando #Antarctica: Empire of the Penguin - Seaworld Orlando #Cheetah Hunt - Busch Gardens Tampa #Montu - Busch Gardens Tampa #Kumba - Busch Gardens Tampa #Gwazi - Busch Gardens Tampa #SheiKra - Busch Gardens Tampa #Corkscrew Hill - Busch Gardens Williamsburg #Europe in the Air - Busch Gardens Williamsburg #Firechaser Express - Dollywood #Thunderhead - Dollywood #Mystery Mine - Dollywood #Wild Eagle - Dollywood #Tennessee Tornado - Dollywood #Blazing Fury - Dollywood #Daredevil Falls - Dollywood #The Barnstormer - Dollywood #Mountain Sidewinder - Dollywood #Country Fair Rides - Dollywood #The Smoky Mountain Wilderness Adventure Tour Simulator - Dollywood #White Lightning (aka Thunder Road) - Dollywood #Dreamland Drive-In - Dollywood #Volcano: The Blast Coaster - Kings Dominion #Grizzly - Kings Dominion #Dominator - Kings Dominion #Rebel Yell - Kings Dominion #Shockwave - Kings Dominion #Anaconda - Kings Dominion #Avalanche - Kings Dominion #Backlot Stunt Coaster - Kings Dominion #Intimidator 305 - Kings Dominion #Flight of Fear - Kings Island #Nighthawk - Carowinds #Afterburn - Carowinds #Thunder Road Coaster - Carowinds #Carolina Goldrusher - Carowinds #Hurler - Carowinds #X2 - Six Flags Magic Mountain #Tatsu - Six Flags Magic Mountain #Goliath - Six Flags Magic Mountain #Deja Vu - Six Flags Magic Mountain #Full Throttle - Six Flags Magic Mountain #Yosemite Sam and the Gold River Adventure - Six Flags Over Texas #SpongeBob SquarePants 4D (Original Version) - Various #SpongeBob SquarePants 4D: The Great Jelly Rescue - Various #Batman Adventure 2 - Warner Bros. Movie World #Street Fighter: The Simulator Ride - Various Previous Episodes "greenth1ng" Era (July 18, 2008 - May 14, 2011): *Star Tours (Original Version) - Disney's Hollywood Studios *Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast - Universal Studios Florida *The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera - Universal Studios Florida *Hollywood Rip, Ride, Rockit - Universal Studios Florida *Twister... Ride It Out! - Universal Studios Florida *Revenge of the Mummy - Universal Studios Florida *Jaws - Universal Studios Florida *Earthquake: The Big One - Universal Studios Florida *Men in Black: Alien Attack - Universal Studios Florida *Back to the Future: The Ride - Universal Studios Florida *The Simpsons Ride - Universal Studios Florida *The Cat in the Hat - Islands of Adventure *Dueling Dragons - Islands of Adventure *The Amazing Adventures of Spiderman - Islands of Adventure *Mr. Toad's Wild Ride (4 Videos) - Disneyland *Space Mountain - Disneyland *Space Mountain: Ghost Galaxy - Disneyland *Snow White's Scary Adventures - Magic Kingdom *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - Magic Kingdom *Fantasmic! - Disney's Hollywood Studios *It's a Small World - Magic Kingdom *Expedition Everest - Animal Kingdom *Big Thunder Mountain Railroad - Magic Kingdom *Afterburn - Carowinds *Shockwave - Kings Dominion